Saved
by Follower of The Fluff
Summary: Kagome, sent to work a brothel at 11 meets a cold Sesshomaru who could hardly be considered a savior. But all he really wants is one thing. To save her and her alone. AUstill feudal Japan SessKag Will update at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I'm going to tell you this right off the bat. This story is really sad in the beginning but it will get happier! I Promise. I'm Taylor and this is my story! It is Alternate Universe but still in feudal times. Sess/Kag pairing. If Kikyo comes into the story she will probably be a bitch. Sorry I just really dislike her. Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend, not a servant but Sango is one of the Taisho servants. I will try to squeeze Shippo and Rin in but it might take a few chapters. OK, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own them… I own an Inuyasha pencil though… it sucks though… It broke… stupid cheapo pencil.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi had a bad childhood. That is, until he saved her. Many say her mother died protecting her from her father, a well known abusive drunk. Kagome was 4. She did not talk for a year after that. At five Kagome was put to work around the house. She cooked, cleaned, tended to guests (other town drunks), and tried her best to survive. This was no easy task for her father, in a drunken slur, would often beat her and then make her work all through the next day. At seven she was put to work in the fields along with all her other house chores. At eleven her father was finally confronted by the gangs about the gambling money that was owed to them. She thought she was saved but she was sadly mistaken. 

"B-but I don't have the money!"

"Well we need something in return! How does his life sound Jin?" a Collector asked his equally big companion, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Wait! Not me! What could you get from killing me! A dulled blade, soiled clothes, it would be more of a waste to kill me! Take… take… my daughter! She is a beauty, just like her mother! KAGOME! Come out here dear!"

"Papa?"

The men whispered among themselves glancing at a petrified Kagome every few seconds.

"Papa, why are they here?"

"Now Kagome, these nice men are going to take good care of you."

"Papa I don't want to go…" Her tears were now streaming freely.

"Now be a good little brat and go with them!"

"I'm sorry Papa! I won't scream when you hit me anymore! I'll do everything you say Papa! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY!" she sobbed

"Get out of here wench!"

"Come on now cutie" a Collector said lifting Kagome and putting her on his shoulder.

"NOOOO!"

She was later set to see the gang lord. He decided she would be sent to the brothel until the debt was paid. She cried during her first week there. Being the youngest and smallest there, she was able to stay hidden most of the time she was put on "display" with the other, more developed girls. Sadly it didn't work the whole time. She began to create a shell she would stay in until the men would pick their girls. She was hit many times for fighting back but she didn't care. She felt she would rather be hit then go down to bed with these piles of filth without a fight. She would not be saved for another 2 years.

* * *

"Sesshomaru Taisho would not be considered the most compassionate person in the world. Hell, one might say a rabid dog has more compassion in one little finger the Sesshomaru. But to make up for this lack of caring, he has amazing looks, and this would normally be enough to get some women. Make that a lot of women (really, really, amazing looks.) But sadly he scares them all off. And this makes others worry about Sesshomaru. And this is why Sesshomaru is here today."

"All I asked is why you fools are taking me to a brothel." Sesshomaru said staring at the deflated speaker blandly.

"Oh for the love of- Didn't Miroku spell it out for you! Jesus Christ, **YOU. NEED. TO. GET. LAID**!" Inuyasha yelled at his thick older half brother.

"How did you trick me into this?"

"Does it really matter Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked innocently "I mean we are already here."

"Fine. But do not promise I will do anything with anyone."

"God, take the stick out of your ass and have some fun." Inuyasha said stepping out of the carriage.

"No women here intrigue me. Let us go home."

"How about her?"

"No"

"Her?"

"No"

"Her!"

"… No"

"AGHHGH!"

"Just give up Inuyasha. It is obvious. Sesshomaru is gay." Miroku said slyly looking at the now rigid Lord.

"It would be wise to shut your lecherous mouth, monk."

"Prove it." Inuyasha said

"What?"

"Prove you aren't gay."

"And how will this work dear brother?"

"Pick a girl and take her into a private room...for the night."

"…Must I really?"

"We could always choose for-"

"Her." Sesshomaru said pointing to the corner of the "display cage".

"Eh?"

"I said her." He repeated pointing to the young quite girl in the conner.

"B-but Sesshomaru-sama, there are so many better women-"

"I want that girl. I will wait in The Green Room."

Sesshomaru waited quietly in his room for the girl. Of course he had no intention of bedding the thing; she hardly looked a day over 13. He would simply talk with her until morning and then he would be able to leave this stupid place with his manly pride still intact. He rose when he heard yelling from outside the room.

"No!" a woman's voice yelled

"God damn wench, go do you job!" a man's voice answered

"This isn't my job! This is my fathers fault! Make him sleep with these desperate bastards!"

"Watch you tongue bitch!"

"AHHHHH!"

No sooner could Sesshomaru blink; a thirteen year old Kagome Higurashi was thrown roughly into his room.

"Ahem." Sesshomaru coughed

"Stay away from me!" Kagome screamed as she turned around to face her 'employer.'

"Stop crying girl."

"I'm not crying." Kagome said touching her cheeks only to feel tears. "Damn." Kagome whispered as she slid down to her knees.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru said walking over to the fallen girl.

She chuckled darkly. "Getting to know your prey?"

"I have no intention of bedding you"

"Well, then you're in the wrong place." she said sourly

"What is your name?"

"…Kagome… What's yours?"

"Sesshomaru… How old are you?"

"I had the feeling you were gonna ask me that… I'm 13 and I've been here for 2 years…"

"So young… Why are you here?"

"Let's just say my father owed a lot of money."

"I'm 21."

"You look good for an old guy."

"I take it that was a joke."

"Yeah I guess. Pretty stupid huh? I'm a 13 year old whore who is locked in a room with a 21 year old in a brothel. Not really much to laugh about huh?" Kagome said not really caring about the tears that were running down her face. Sesshomaru leaned down to the girl and reach to her face to wipe away her tears. She flinched when his hand touched he cheek.

"You shouldn't be here." He said as her took her an embrace. 'Why does seeing this girl crying pain me like this? Why do I want to comfort her?'

They spent the next few hours just like that; Kagome crying on his shoulder as he held her in his lap. Then the just talked and as the talked Sesshomaru came to the decision. He would save her.

* * *

SO! How was it? I got sad just writing this (I cried. I'm such a baby.) But right off the bat I put a bit of fluff. Dark fluff but it's still there. Please give feedback! Any would be good. But no pointless flames, those are just stupid and completely unneeded. OK! I'll update in a week from when this was posted. Please review!

Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I got reviews the first day of posting! On all my other accounts I had to wait at least a week for a review. Thanks so much to …

**_Tensaiga, __PurityFlower1989__, Kagome21, __Kaimei Jaganshi, Zeddy200, Rubberband11, and Myworld101!  
_**

You all really made my day! Oh and to answer Kagome21's question, Yes Sesshomaru and Kagome are 8 years apart. I would have gone ten years apart but that would be a bit to creepy. And don't worry; there will be no minor laws broken. I will do fast forwards after the big set up for the story. So no really lovey dovey stuff until Kagome is 16, 17, or 18 (i can't deside which yet, mention it in a review if you have an opinion.). And any questions about Miroku and Inuyasha's age should be answered in the chapter. And because I'm so happy about my reviews I am going to update way sooner then I thought I would! Nothing like some happy motivation and depressing inspiration to get you going! Ok. On with the story!

Disclaimer: … someday… someday. : Evil laughter:

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning feeling warm. 'Well this is new, that rag of a blanket barely does anything and I don't remember "working" last night…' She cracked her eyes open enough only to find she had to strong arms around her. "Oh yeah… I forgot." She whispered out loud. 

"Are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Yeah… Thanks for um… talking with me last night. It was really nice of you." She said blushing "I know I'm a pain to be around but sometimes I just have to let it all out, you know?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he set her down and got up. "Stay here" He commanded.

"Where you going?" she asked suddenly feeling cold.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Just stay in the room."

Kagome huffed "Yeah ok. I'm not leaving."

* * *

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama, sleep well?" Miroku said with a knowing smile. 

"You sure proved us wrong brother. It's already noon you know?" Inuyasha said patting his brother on the back.

"I need to see the boss here. Do you know where he is?"

"Why do you need to see the Boss?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't need to answer the likes of you _little_ brother. Where is he?"

"Jeez, his room is behind those big red doors we passed in the entrance hallway."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he went towards the door. 'I can't leave her here. A young girl like that deserves better than this.'

"Let me inside. I must speak with your Boss." Sesshomaru commanded the door guards.

"Who wishes to speak with me so urgently?" the Boss said as his doors opened "AH! Sesshomaru-sama! I trust you stay was enjoyable?"

"I wish to… take one of your girls off you hands." Sesshomaru said.

"I see… well which one?" the boss said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"The youngest one, Kagome."

"WHAT! Surely you must be joking!" the Boss said with wide eyes.

"This Sesshomaru does not joke."

"But why her? She is small, inexperienced and so… disobedient!"

"All the better for me to take her away for you."

"It isn't that easy my lord. Her father owes me much money and Kagome is here to pay off those debts."

"Then I will buy her from you."

"She isn't a slave! I just can't sell her!"

"Then let her decide."

"EH?" the Boss said puzzled.

"Let us give her a choice. Either she can stay here to pay off the debts so she may return to her father someday or she can have me pay off the debts for her but in return she comes with me." Sesshomaru explained.

The Boss rubbed his chin in thought. "My lord, You have yourself a deal. Either way I get my money. The girl was scaring customers away anyway. But may I ask why you want her so badly?"

"No you may not." he glared.

"… GUARDS!" the Boss called.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring Miss Kagome here please?"

* * *

"HEY! Let go of me you dogs!" 

"Well! I believe she is here!" the Boss said cheerily.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in disbelief as she entered the office.

"Hello Kagome dear! We have a bit of a dilemma. You see Lord Sesshomaru here wants you for his own private bidding but your family debts are still a bit of a problem. He has offered to pay for the debts but in return you would have to go with him."

"I-I'm not really s-sure I understand sir…" Kagome said wide eyed. 'I can leave? I don't have to stay in this hell hole anymore!'

"You have a choice Kagome" Sesshomaru said "Either you can stay here to pay off the debts so you may return to your father someday or you can have me pay off the debts for you but in return you come with me."

"… I have no father." Kagome answered with all the hate she could muster "I want to go with Sesshomaru." She said staring at the floor, tears brimming her eyes. 'I don't have to stay! I get to go with Sesshomaru and… and he won't make me do _things _that I don't want to do and I can have a normal life!'

"It is settled then! Do you have anything you want to pack Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head numbly "Do have another kimono I could ware?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru took the chance to look her over now that she mentioned her clothing. Her ragged hair grazed her pale shoulders as her kimono barely held on to her small young frame. Her chest bindings (a last attempt to look undesirable) were visible because of the low cut of dress which barely reached her knees. In the public eye it would be beyond indecent.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass Sesshomaru by such clothing…"

"But won't you be his mistress anyway? I mean why else would he want you?" the Boss said with a sickly sweet smile.

Kagome's eyes became wide at this statement. "N-no! I-it's not true is it Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared at the Boss "Please provide my _WARD_ with proper attire like she asked you lowly whore monger." Chills ran through the boss's spine as her gave the order for proper clothing to be provided for Kagome.

"My apologies my Lord, a mere misunderstanding"

"See that it doesn't happen again."

"Um… Sesshomaru?" Kagome said pulling on the older man's sleeve.

"Yes?" he said looking down to the girl.

"Why does he call you Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked meekly

"Stupid girl! You don't even know who this man is! Sesshomaru-sama is Lord of all the Western Lands of Japan!" Boss said

"W-W-WHAT!" Kagome said wheeling around to see the lord. Only now did she realize the markings on his face and arms, the trademark silver hair and the bright golden eyes. Not to mention the rich silk clothing. "I-I'm going to be the ward of the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru!"

'I knew that name sounded familiar! How could I have not realized it before? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' she mentally yelled at herself.

"Does that bother you?" Sesshomaru asked coolly as he watched her face changed from shock, realization and anger. 'Such a strange creature.'

"What? OH! No! It doesn't bother me at all! I'm just surprised is all…" Kagome said staring at the floor to hide her blush 'Why do I keep blushing!'

"Sir?" a small servant girl said coming into the room "I brought the clothes for Miss Kagome."

"Kagome, go change and then we shall take our leave." Sesshomaru said to the girl.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said rushing into the adjoining bedroom of the office.

* * *

"Can you believe what we just heard?" Inuyasha asked a wide-eyed Miroku as he took his ear away from the door 

"She is young… maybe this is Sesshomaru-sama's good deed of the century or something." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah right. Sesshomaru and good deed should never be said in the same sentence. Besides she isn't REALLY young. She didn't look more then 3 years younger than us."

"Inuyasha… you're only 16."

"Miroku will you just shut up!"

"Why don't you both shut up?" Sesshomaru said jerking the door open.

Kagome stood next to him clinging to his arm. She was now dressed in a dark black kimono with a red obi. Along the edges of the dress were bright red cherries sown into the black fabric. 'How long has it been since I've been outside? Will I fit in with the nobles? What am I saying of course I won't. I'm nothing but a farm girl turned whore.' Kagome's self doubting musings were interrupted as two older boys started talking to her at once.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Why do you work here?"

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Why are you so quite?"

"And so young?"

Shocked and overwhelmed, Kagome slinked behind Sesshomaru more and hid her face in his sleeve.

"Will you fools knock it off? You're scaring her. I'll explain on the way home. Come on now Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome looked up at her new savior and smiled "Ok…"

* * *

"…And that is how and why Kagome is coming home with us." Sesshomaru said as he finished his explanation of the girl that was still grasping his sleeve with a death grip. 

"Well… I won't ask why you did what you did Sesshomaru-sama because I have the feeling I wont get an answer." Miroku said as he stared at the young girl. "Kagome?" he called gently.

Kagome looked up from her lap to look at the boy called Miroku. He was older than her but not as old as Sesshomaru. He wore a dark purple and black kimono and kept his jet black hair in a small horsetail. "Yes?" she said meekly.

"I want to apologize for my and Inuyasha's behavior. We shouldn't have asked so many questions so quickly and it was very rude of us _wasn't_ it Inuyasha?" Miroku said as he elbowed his stubborn friend in the gut.

"Oof! What! Oh, um yeah what he said" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. He was Sesshomaru's younger half brother. He didn't have markings but he had silver hair and gold eyes like his brother. He wore a oversized red kimono and kept his long hair down and unattended.

"Oh, ok. Thank you both for being so nice to me. It must be weird bringing a girl back home from a brothel huh?" Kagome said as she laughed.

"Well it isn't normal that's for sure. How old are anyway? You seem kind of young to be in a place like that." Inuyasha asked

"I'm 13. How old are you? And you too Miroku."

"Well I'm 16" Inuyasha said

"And I'm 17 but my birthday was just a few weeks ago and Inuyasha's is in a month."

"Oh, happy birthday"

As the group got to know each other, Sesshomaru watched as his young ward changed from the miserable protective shell of a woman in to a playful girl. But the lord was not fooled. He knew he had a lot more work to do before she was really happy. Before she could really stand on her own two feet without breaking down and drowning in the destruction that she was so wrongly placed in. Before she was really saved.

Well? Do you like it readers: Does happy dance: I'm really happy with the way the story is going. Again thank you to all the people for reviewing! Keep on reviewing and I'll update every chance I get (and because it is summer, this will happen a lot.) An Update a week would be the longest it would take me to review. If that changes i'll let you guys know! _**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, YOU CAN STILL REVIEW!**_ Ok i'll update asap!

-Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God you guys are so cool! I feel so warm and fuzzy from all the reviews! I'll mention names at the end of the chapter but I'm sure you want to read first! I'm really sorry the setup is taking so long. And yes, I know there is a big age difference! But hey, that's the way it is gonna be! The relationship will start as more of a father daughter kind of thing but as Kagome gets older, more stuff happens!

_**But I need help from the readers! Do you want a conflict relationship with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting over Kagome or just Kagome and Sesshomaru gradually getting "closer?" PLEASE TELL ME IN REVIEWS! Thank you!**_

Ok! With that out of the way, I'll get started on the third chapter of Saved! Enjoy!

* * *

"WOW! Do you really live here Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said looking up at the demon lord with young, innocent eyes. 

"It sure is. It's pretty cool huh?" Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru could answer.

"It certainly is big." Miroku said as he looked at the massive castle. Like most of the castles of the time, it had a large wall surrounding it from attack. But once inside the outer wall, you were met by a beautiful garden full of flowers to attract the butterflies during the day and fireflies at night. Beyond the garden was the castle itself, simple yet elegant. 'Just like Sesshomaru samma…' Kagome thought as she stared in aw at her new home 'Wait a sec… MY new home!'

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with socked wide eyes.

"Yes Kagome"

"Am… Am I really gonna live _THERE_ from now on?" she asked softly

"Of course. I'll arrange for your room to be next to mine. You will have your own servants and all the things a young noble woman should have. How old is Sango now Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Why?"

"I want to know if she is old enough to be Kagome's personal servant." Sesshomaru said with an annoyed tone.

"Ummm, I think she is 15-"

"16 a week ago." Miroku cut in.

There was a long pause.

"How the hell would you know something like that?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief as the carriage came to a stop.

"Why Inuyasha," Miroku said faking a pained expression "How could think so low of me not to know my own loves birthday?"

"Are dating this Sango person Miroku?" Kagome asked

"He wishes!" A girl's voice said as the carriage door opened. "Who are you?" The girl asked pointing at Kagome. She wore a magenta and white kimono that stopped just below her knees with a green obi. She kept her hair in a low ponytail and had no makeup except for a little magenta eye shadow.

"Are you Sango?" Kagome asked meekly

"Yes but who the heck are you?" Sango said with a puzzled expression.

"Sango," Sesshomaru said sternly "This is Kagome and she is the new lady of the house. You will be her personally servant, understand?"

"You got married!" Sango blurted out

"What!" Kagome squeaked as she blushed madly

": sigh: Sango, she is my ward." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Oh! My apologies Sesshomaru-sama! I did not understand." Sango said as she bowed.

"Yes yes, could you please move so we may exit the carriage?"

"Oh! Sorry…" Sango said as she moved out of the way so the Lord could get out.

* * *

"…And this will be your room" Sesshomaru said as he motioned to a shoji screen door "and this door here," He said as he pointed to the room next to it "is my room. If you have any problems just come-" 

"WOW! Look at this!" Kagome yelped as she slid the door to her room aside. "This is so big! And fur blankets! And a window! Is it really my room!" Kagome said as she ran around the room.

Sesshomaru just smiled softly and he entered the room after her. 'She is still just a girl. I forget sometimes. The way she acted at the brothel, she could be an adult already.'

"Yes it is yours now. I'll have some people come tomorrow so you can get some new clothes… Do you have an under kimono to sleep in?" he asked.

"Nope!" she said as she plopped down on her fluffy new futon "We had to sleep in our kimonos at the…_place_." Kagome's her eyes became a bit more troubled as she said this. "Hey Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered.

"What it is Kagome?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Because he was a good three feet taller than her, her eyes where shielded by her bangs and he could not see the tears forming until they ran down her cheeks.

"Why: sniff: did you bring me here?" she asked softly

"Kagome-"

"I mean, did you just pity me? Am I really that big of a sob story!" she jumped up to face him. They were now eye level and he could see the pain and hurt fly across her eyes. "Why can't I be a normal! Why can't I have a loving mama and papa like all the other girls in the village! Why do I have to be different? What did I do wrong?"

Sesshomaru grabbed and pulled her into a caring hug. Kagome sobs racked her shoulders as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Hush" he commanded softly "You did nothing wrong, you hear me? You can be normal now ok? It will be ok." he said as he stroked her back soothingly.

"You know: sniff: that can't be true. I'll never be normal! For God's sake! I just spent the last two years of my life: sob: in a brothel and I just hit god damn puberty!" she yelled into his shoulder.

Sesshomaru jerked her away from his shoulder and stared into her eyes. "Stop it! Just stop it… look at what you have now Kagome! Look at the life you have to look forward to! I know you have had a hard past but I'm giving you a new chance. So can you be happy? Can I see that smiling girl I saw just a few minuets ago?" he asked as he looked at her.

":sniff:… I'm sorry." Kagome said

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for being such a brat. I know you're giving me a new chance and here I am, crying and feeling sorry for myself." She smiled "But I promise Sesshomaru-sama! I promise I'll be happy!"

"That's good." He said

"And you know why I'll be happy?" Kagome said as she stood up straighter and wiped her eyes.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile as he stood from the futon.

"Because" Kagome launched herself around the lord's waist and surprising him to no end as she looked up from his stomach with a wide grin "I'll be here with my Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Oh how cute!"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up only to see Sango staring at cute little scene between the pair "Opps! I just ruined the moment! I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" Sango said with wide eyes.

"It's ok Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she let go of the lord unfazed and ran to the older girl "Have you seen my room! Isn't it cool? But it needs girl stuff… and a desk!" Kagome twirled around to stare at Sesshomaru "Do you have a library?"

"You can read Kagome-sama?" Sang asked amazed

"And write! And older woman in the village would come to the brothel every once and a while to visit girls like me who didn't want to be there to cheer us up! She would bring books and teach some of the younger girls like me how to read and write. She was really nice…" Kagome said with a far-away look in her eye. "Anyway! I think I'll go to the library tomorrow: yawn: I'm kinda tired…"

"Sango?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do you know if there are any servant girls that would be the same size as Kagome?"

"Why?"

"She needs an under kimono to sleep in and she needs something to wear tomorrow while she waits for her new clothes."

"Um… I don't think we have any girls as young as Kagome…"

"Could I wear one of Sesshomaru-sama's sleeping yukata's? Like the shirt part?"

"They would be too big for you Kagome-sama" Sango said to the younger girl.

"Can we at least see? PUUULEASE!" Kagome pleaded Sesshomaru.

"Sango? Could you get my black cotton yukata shirt please? "

"Um, yes sir" Sango said as she rushed to the next room 'I can't believe he gave in that easily! And the hug! What happened to the cold Sesshomaru-sama?'

* * *

"Kagome-sama quit wiggling!" Sango ordered the fidgety girl. 

"Sorry, I've never had someone else dress me before! I feel like one of those pretty dolls that I'd use to stare at in the village toy stores."

"Just wait till you get all your new fancy kimonos! You'll need all the help you can get! This yukata will seem like nothing compared. There, all done!" Sango said with a huff of triumph. "Wow Kagome-sama! That looks really good on you. You can really work the oversized look!"

"Just Kagome Sango-chan, and do you really think it looks ok? I did always like wearing stuff to big for me!"

Kagome now wore a black oversized yukata and a piece of light pink cloth used as a loose obi tied in the back with a droopy bow.

"Come; let's go show Sesshomaru-sama." Sango said pulling the girl to the shoji door that connected the two bedrooms.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, how do I look!" Kagome asked as she twirled in front of the lord 

"You look acceptable."

Kagome huffed "'acceptable'? What does that mean?"

"He means you look lovely Kagome, doesn't it Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango said giving the lord a stern look. Sesshomaru got the message.

"I could not have put it better my self Sango."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said cheerily "Now if both would be kind enough to leave please" Kagome said bowing to them both.

"Why should we leave?" Sesshomaru asked 'Just because she is my ward does not mean she gets to push me around.'

(A/N: Heh heh, just you wait my little puppet :evil laughter:)

"Well, I'd like to go to sleep if you don't mind…" Kagome said as she gave Sesshomaru a strange look.

'Oh…' "Very well. We shall take our leave. Just come to my room if you have any problems, yes?"

"Ok… Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said meekly

--Later that night--

"_Mama, Mama where did you go?" a 4 year old Kagome called out into the darkened house. She heard yelling outside so she looked out the window. _

"_Mama?" Kagome whispered to herself_

"_Leave Hiro! You're drunk again!" Kagome's mother yelled at her father_

"_Shut up bitch! This is my house!" Hiro yelled as he backhanded his wife._

"_Mama!" Kagome yelled running out to her mother._

"_Kagome! Kagome go back inside, quickly go in and hide!" Kagome's mother whispered into her daughter's ear._

"_No, let the little wench watch this! She needs to see who boss in this house!" yelled Kagome's father as she pulled her mother up by her hair._

"_Run Kagome! Run and hide!" Kagome's mother yelled as she fought off her husband so her daughter could hide._

"_But M-mama!" Kagome sobbed_

"_GO NOW!" _

_Kagome got up and ran as she heard her mother fight off her father. She ran past her house into the forest and climbed up into her favorite apple tree. Only when did she look over to her mother did she realize her father held a… knife?_

"_No mama… Run mama. Run like Kagome did, runaway mama!" Kagome whispered harshly between sobs._

_Her father raised the knife._

"**Mama!"**

Kagome awoke from her nightmare harshly in a cold sweat. "Mama… Why didn't you run!" Kagome cried as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Sesshomaru said bursting into the room looking for some intruder to kill. When he found none, he looked over to find Kagome in the fetal position crying.

"Kagome, are you ok? Was it a bad dream?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to her futon.

Kagome shook her head "No…: sniff: a bad memory." She whispered.

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

She shook her head again. Sesshomaru turned around to go back to his bed. Right before he reached the door he heard a weak little voice.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder "Yes?"

"C-could… you stay here?" She asked sadly "Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned to face the girl who sniffling on his old futon. Wordlessly he walked over to her and laid down next to her on the futon. Immediately she latched on to his arm. He moved around so she was using his shoulder as a pillow and his arm wrapped around her small shoulders.

"'Night Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight… little Kagome" he replied and he too fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

YAY! Fatherly loving goodness! I know I'm making Kagome seem really helpless and 'boo-hooy but remember, she just went though major hell so yeah. That and I'm also trying to make her seem a bit 'Rin'ish because when you really think about it, Rin acts the way you would expect a young Kagome to. OK with that out of the way, time to thank my lovely readers! It is 3:10am as I write this and the hit counter for "Saved" says :drum roll: 472! Can you believe it! And yet I have 23 reviews… I know I failed math but I have the feeling something is wrong here… Ahem! Anyway! Time to thank all of you who did review last chapter! 

_**: Rubberband11 : Carmedforever911 : Kiraracutie4 : Kinyta : PurityFlower1989 : Toxiclollipop : Myworld101 : Heies-Gurl12 : Zeddy200 : Lathayan : YoukaiTenshi : Sheenachi : Crying Flower : Crutches the magic hippie : Kagome21 :**_

Thank you all and keep on reviewing! I'll keep updating as much (and fast) as I can! NOW ALL MUST REVIEW… NOW! lol Jaane

-Taylor


End file.
